


Torture

by Bluefire123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Chains, Cutting, Dark, Dark Puzzleshipping, He's just...twisted, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Puzzleshipping, Torture, Twisted, Yami isn't a vampire, a lot of blood, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: Yami shows Yugi his love in his own twisted way.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a _long_ time. And, I'm so glad I'm finally sharing it. Enjoy.
> 
> **Warning: This work contains cutting, bleeding, and blood consumption.**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The bedroom is dark, save for the moonlight coming through the window.

Yugi is lying in bed naked with his arms and legs stretched out. His wrists and ankles are tied to the four bed posts by silver chains, granting him little movement. A soft pillow is propped underneath his head, the cushion providing some support in his current position.

Yami is sitting on the bed gazing down at him with a hungry look in his eyes. His crimson eyes are darker than usual, intense emotions lurking behind them for the person they’re focused on.

His eyes slowly rake across his little one’s petite body causing a faint blush to appear across Yugi’s cheeks. He looks over the chains and checks their tightness one more time. Pleased with his work and sure that Yugi isn’t in any pain, he looks at his lover again. He leans down to kiss those lips and pulls back after a moment.

“I love you.” Yami says, voice deep with emotion. He raises his hand and cups Yugi’s cheek tenderly. “I love everything about you.” His hand slowly travels downward as he continues speaking. “I love how you are…your ways…your heart…your spirit… _you_.”

His hand stopped to rest on Yugi’s abdomen. “I wish I could keep you all to myself. Lock you away somewhere, in a palace perhaps. Where nobody else would be able to witness your beauty.” He paused, then chuckled darkly. “Well, that’s what I would do if we lived back in my time as Pharaoh.”

He raised his hand and placed it underneath Yugi’s chin. He smiles darkly. “You’re mine, Yugi.”

His hand left Yugi’s chin to slowly rake through his hair. Yugi closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle strokes on his scalp. “I almost pity others for failing to see your true beauty. _Almost_. For if anybody ever saw you like this, I would destroy them. Only I can see you like this.”

Yami’s hand came back down to cup Yugi’s cheek once again, his thumb slowly caressing the soft skin. Yugi leaned into the touch and looked up at him. “I’m the only one that loves your true self. And if others even attempt to do the same, I’ll _end_ them. You only belong to me.” He states with absolute certainty.

He stops caressing Yugi’s cheek and sighs. “I’ve tasted many parts of your beautiful body. But, I can’t get enough. I need _more_ of you, Yugi…which is why I need to do this.”

Yugi is silent waiting for him to continue.

After a moment, Yami asks. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Yugi replies. He trusts his other half with all his heart.

“Good.” Yami leaned forward and captured Yugi’s lips in another kiss. Yugi kissed back, moaning when he felt Yami’s tongue enter his mouth and curl around his. Yami sucked on the organ a few times before he slowly roamed around his mouth.

Yami raised his hands to caress his body, and Yugi really wanted to touch him back. But since he’s tied up, all he could do was kiss back lovingly.

Yami pulled back, a string of saliva connecting between their mouths. It snapped as they both gazed into each other’s eyes.

All was quiet.

Then, Yugi let out an ear-piercing scream as he felt a sharp blade drag across his skin.

Yami slowly dragged his knife across Yugi’s chest, blood spilling from the long cut in rivulets. Yugi screamed in pain, his body trembling in agony along with his cries. He tried to move, but the chains were holding him tightly in place on the bed.

Yami leaned down to Yugi’s chest and began licking up the blood, savoring the _essence_ of Yugi. He licked along the chest and made sure to catch the drops that were about the fall onto the bed. Wouldn’t want to miss those, would he?

Yugi panted as tears spilled from his eyes. This is _painful_. Every time he takes a breath, the large cut on his chest stings very badly. “Y-Yami…” He wept in a broken voice.

Yami licked along the wound and swallowed. Yugi’s blood is…an _ambrosia_. This is the most delicious liquid he’s ever tasted. Blood normally has a metallic taste to it, but not Yugi’s. His blood is sweet, delightful. “Yugi, your blood is delectable.” Yami purred.

Yugi gasped in pain from the stinging sensation on his chest. The cut was deep, but it wasn’t too deep in his flesh. It was only deep enough to draw blood.

When Yami didn’t see anymore blood, he leaned down and kissed Yugi’s tears away. “It’s alright.” Yami said, voice soft to try and soothe his little one.

“Yami…it hurts…” Yugi cried.

“I know.” He kisses Yugi on the lips. “I promise I’ll make the pain go away.”

Yugi let out another ear-piercing scream as Yami dragged his knife down his abdomen this time, blood once again seeping from the cut and trickling down his stomach.

Yami leaned down and licked up the blood again. Yugi shivered as pain became the only sensation overtaking his mind. Tears ran down his cheeks and soaked the pillow supporting his head in heavy pools. He’s trembling in agony, and he just wants the pain to stop.

Yami licked every part of Yugi’s stomach, savoring the taste of Yugi’s blood over his taste buds. It’s so good. The blood is pure, just like his little light. And after he licked the last of it off his stomach, he closed his lips and mixed it around his mouth. He swallowed, loving the feel of the delightful liquid sliding down his throat. He hummed in satisfaction. _Delicious_.

As Yugi cried, Yami raised the knife to his mouth and licked the blood from it. When the blade was clean, he leaned down and kissed Yugi’s tears away again. Then he unchained his wrists and ankles from their binds.

Yugi lied on the bed looking up at the ceiling disbelief. He can’t believe what just happened. Yami…ate his blood. Both in pain and complete shock, tears pooled in Yugi’s eyes and feel down his cheeks in streams.

Yami stood from the bed and left the room. He returned with some medical supplies and set them on the bed. After kissing Yugi once more, he began treating his little one. With a cloth in hand Yami gently cleaned the wounds, Yugi hissing at the pressure over them.

When Yami was sure the wounds were clean, he applied an antibiotic cream then covered them with bandages. Finished, he set the supplies on the bedside table. He pulled Yugi into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Shhh. It’s over, Yugi.” Yami soothed.

Yugi looked up at him. “W-Why did you d-do that?” He asked, still shaken from what just happened.

Yami fell silent for a moment. Then, he answered. “Because I needed to _taste_ the pure essence that pumps through your body.” He kissed his temple. “And, I’m glad I did.”

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes, too overwhelmed and exhausted to even think of a response. He just wants to sleep now.

With Yugi still in his arms, Yami lied them down and pulled the blanket over their bodies. “Pleasant dreams, Yugi.” No response, as Yugi already fell asleep. Yami closed his eyes, a dark smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yup.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
